


FunDip

by love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Food Porn, I Have No Willpower, M/M, Morning Sex, Who Needs Caffeine, i just want my boys to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Amazing what can happen over a simple misunderstanding





	FunDip

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently have no willpower, all it took was a funny line from rooncoon on Tumblr and the slightest push from ialwayslikedthetie right behind that.

Danny stumbled to a halt in his boyfriend’s kitchen doorway, his cheeks flushing red at the sight of Steve dancing around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

 

“Stick in my mouth, stick in my mouth. I got a big ol’ stick my mouth!” Steve joyfully sang as he moved around the kitchen preparing the French press. He didn’t normally eat candy before breakfast, but he’d found the leftover FunDip pack in the cabinet, and he needed the sugar boost on top of the coffee.

 

“You got a WHAT in your mouth?!” Danny exclaimed suddenly, his cheeks now burning in both embarrassment and lust at what his mind had told him Steve was prancing around the kitchen singing.

 

Steve actually squeaked as he spun around, though his hands were raised in defense. Danny spotted the small white candy stick poking from the side of his mouth, and he couldn’t help how fast it took the blood the rush south. He bit the bottom of his lip as he moved closer to the brunette, his eyes never leaving that candy piece.

 

Steve backed up at the look of pure, unadulterated lust in his man’s eyes, trying to breathe evenly through his nostrils. Once he hit the counter island, though, he gasped, and the piece of candy hit the floor at his feet.

 

“You mind tellin’ me what you just said, Steven?” Danny asked breathlessly, his arms bracketing Steve against the counter.

 

Steve swallowed thickly and stuttered out, “I, uh, I…I said that…that I got a stick in my mouth, Danno.”

 

“That’s not what I heard,” Danny practically moaned pressing up against him, his cock already filling to a nearly painful hardness. Steve sucked in a sharp breath at the feel, trying to remember why exactly he’d been dancing around the kitchen, let alone singing.

 

“You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you, Steve?” Danny whispered, “Little pre-breakfast cheat snack?”

 

Steve shuddered as his own cock began to stiffen at Danny’s filthy words. The man literally never stopped running his mouth, whether they were on a case or in bed.

 

“Yeah, yes, Danno,” he groaned pressing back against Danny’s body, his hands moving from the counter edge to Danny’s waistline. His fingers toyed at the hem of the blonde’s boxers, even as Danny finally pulled him down into a scorching kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed, their breathing growing harsh and heavy as Steve palmed the shorter man’s dick through the flimsy fabric.

 

“Fuck, babe, yeah, please,” Danny begged against his mouth.

 

Steve quickly dropped to his knees and nosed at Danny’s cock, licking a stripe through the fabric and drawing a long, breathy moan from his boyfriend. “Fuck, your mouth…,” Danny gasped as Steve finally pulled his boxers down, his cock springing free and jutting out from his body, “Love your mouth, babe, so fuckin’ much.”

 

Steve wrapped a hand at the base, flicking his tongue out to catch the small pearl of pre-come that had already begun leaking. “Christ!” Danny gritted out, one hand against the counter island and the other resting on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve smirked before finally taking the thick head into his mouth, and he couldn’t help his own moan. He loved the taste and smell of Danny; it was everything he ever wanted and more than what he’d ever thought he could get. He began with slow, shallow bobs, letting his tongue massage the underside of Danny’s cock, tracing the thick vein on every down stroke, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back.

 

Before long, Danny was thrusting shallowly towards him, meeting his every stroke, letting out a litany of breathy curses, reverent praises, and unintelligible grunts and moans. Steve reached down and began gently stroking his heavy sac, moaning louder when Danny’s grip on his shoulder tightened. There’d be bruises later, and he didn’t care.

 

“Yeah, fuck, babe, suck my cock. Take it, Steven,” Danny growled watching Steve’s lips tighten and hollow even more, the suction just the right side of perfect. Steve pulled him in completely, his nose buried deep in the sandy blonde curls at the base of his dick, and the blonde practically howled as his boyfriend swallowed around the head, yanking his orgasm from him like the greedy bastard he was.

 

“Shit, shit, goddamn it, fuck!” Danny yelled as he shot his load down Steve’s throat, and Steve continued swallowing until the sensitivity became too much and Danny began to pull back. Steve rested his head against Danny’s thigh, jerking quickly at his own erection, fighting for that edge he’d helped his boyfriend reach.

 

“Let go, babe,” Danny murmured threading his fingers through Steve’s short hair, gently yanking his head up until their dark blue eyes locked, “Gimme everything you got.”

 

Steve jerked suddenly as his own orgasm finally hit, his cum wetting the inside of his boxers and spilling over his hand. “Fuck, Danno, you know just what to say, huh?” he gasped through heavy breaths.

 

Danny smirked and stroked his cheek, his eyes crinkling in Steve’s favorite way. “Nah, babe, apparently that’s you. Come on, shower first, then coffee. Like I told you before you even got outta bed 10 minutes ago,” he said with a smile.

 

Steve grinned and finally stood, murmuring, “I don’t think we need coffee anymore, Danno,” before heading out of the kitchen. Danny couldn’t help but laugh. They’d both be walking into work with a spring in their steps now, sans caffeine.


End file.
